POSSESSION
by VikaKyura
Summary: "Apa kau takut?" tanya Gaara. "Aku... tidak takut," sahut Ino dengan suara bergetar. "Begitu. Maka aku akan melahapmu pelan-pelan, sampai kau merasa tidak tahan lagi... dan menyerah," tekan Gaara. "Memohonlah, untuk dilepaskan." / GAAINO. / AU. / NC-17 for intimacy skinship. / COMPLETED! R n R?


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OOC. Rate M for safe.**

 **Versi GaaIno dari fanfic Domination (karya VikaKyura). Jadi bagi yg pernah baca fanfic itu, jangan kaget sama ceritanya~**

* * *

 **POSSESSION**

 **By VikaKyura.**

 _Gaara – Yamanaka Ino_

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Gaara. "Aku... tidak takut," sahut Ino dengan suara bergetar. "Begitu. Maka aku akan melahapmu pelan-pelan, sampai kau merasa tidak tahan lagi... dan menyerah," tekan Gaara. "Memohonlah, untuk dilepaskan."

* * *

Ia selalu memasang raut datar nan dingin.

Sifatnya tak acuh. Tatapannya mengancam. Mulut yang tak banyak bicara, selalu bungkam. Sikapnya masa bodoh, dan cukup liar. Sorot matanya tajam. Mimiknya yang selalu datar, nyaris tak beremosi. Wajahnya garang... namun tampan.

Membuat Sabaku Gaara disegani oleh satu sekolah.

Seorang pemuda penyendiri yang stoik dan sangat jarang menunjukkan emosi, kecuali kegarangan. Dengan sepasang mata hijau giok dan kulit yang putih cerah, sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah terang. Tubuhnya ramping tegap dengan paras menawan.

Menyebabkan pemuda yang –dilabeli sebagai berandal sekolah nomor wahid– itu bukan hanya disegani, namun diam-diam disenangi.

Meski pun tak akan ada yang berani mendekat.

Pemuda itu seringkali mengabaikan semua perhatian yang ditujukan padanya. Sama sekali tak peduli.

Rupanya sifat dan sikapnya yang dingin, juga tubuh tegap dengan wajah rupawannya itu lah, yang entah kenapa malah membuat gadis-gadis meleleh dan menjadikan para pemuda kagum karenanya. Tak mengherankan, sosoknya ditakuti sekaligus dielukan.

Meski sekali lagi, tak akan ada yang benar-benar berani mendekat.

Sebab pemuda dingin itu selalu memasang tembok kokoh di antara dirinya dan para 'piguran' di sekitarnya. Tak mengizinkan siapa pun mengusik hidupnya. Membuat pemuda yang terkenal kasar itu, selalu sulit untuk diraih. Terlalu menakutkan untuk didekati. Berbahaya.

Namun nyatanya... ada seseorang yang tidak takut padanya dan sama sekali tidak terusik oleh imejnya.

Gadis itu. Hanya dia.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Panggilan tersebut membuat sekelompok siswi yang sedang berkumpul terperanjat. Mereka segera memutar badan ke arah sumber suara. Semuanya langsung mematung ketika melihat sosok Gaara.

Termasuk gadis yang namanya dipanggil. Ia terpaku diam.

Sebelum Ino sempat bereaksi, si pemuda segera meraih lengan gadis itu dan berbalik pergi. Menyeret pemilik tubuh ramping nan semampai itu untuk mengikutinya tanpa ada perlawanan berarti.

"Tunggu!"

Seorang gadis –yang lumayan tomboy– sahabat dari Ino segera menghadang mereka. "Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran dimulai, kau tak bisa memba—"

"Minggir," potong Gaara. Suaranya terdengar tenang namun mengancam, jelas terselip nada gertakan di sana.

Sakura sempat terhentak mundur. "Tapi—"

"Sakura..." gumam Ino, ia menggelengkan leher. Memberi isyarat pada sahabatnya untuk tidak menahan lebih jauh.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengeluarkan desahan menyerah, lalu segera menggeser tubuhnya dengan tidak rela. Ia tahu dirinya hanya akan memperburuk situasi jika melawan.

Maka Ino membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi entah kemana. Ia tidak bisa menolak.

Sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa.

.

.

Setelah melintasi koridor yang cukup panjang, Ino merasakan tubuhnya dihempaskan pelan ke sudut sebuah lorong sepi.

"Apa kau takut?"

Suara dalam nan serak milik Gaara berkata jelas dengan nada penuh intimidasi. Ia sudah tahu, kendati tampak ketakutan, namun gadis bersurai pirang itu akan selalu memberikan sebuah gelengan bantahan sebagai jawaban. Seperti saat ini.

Seolah Ino sedang menyatakan, bahwa ia memang tidak takut pada pemuda itu.

Meski tahu begitu, namun untuk ke sekian kalinya, Gaara selalu kembali bertanya. Seakan ingin memastikan, mendengar kembali jawaban gadis itu.

Dan setiap kali mendapati gelengan Ino, Gaara selalu berdecak. Lagi-lagi kecewa dengan keteguhan si gadis.

Ino benar tidak takut padanya.

"Sudah kubilang," Manik hijau pucat itu menatap lekat sepasang bola mata berwarna biru cerah yang sedang memandang bingung ke arahnya. "Sekali aku menangkapmu, kau tak akan bisa lari lagi," lanjut Gaara.

"Setelah berani menantangku, kau akan terus terjebak bersamaku selama sisa hidupmu, tanpa siapa pun bisa menolong," tekan suara maskulin tersebut, kembali mengingatkan. "Kau sudah kutawan."

Benar. Gaara memang sudah lama menandai gadis cantik yang dipenuhi warna itu. Semenjak Ino terang-terangan berkata bahwa ia tidak takut pada sosok pemuda stoik nan dingin tersebut.

Gadis yang sedang terpojok di hadapannya menelan ludah.

Masih menatap tajam dengan kedua tangan tersimpan dalam saku celananya, Gaara melangkah maju.

Sementara Ino melakukan hal sesuai ekspektasi si pemuda, perlahan ia melangkah mundur. Gaara semakin menyudutkan gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu ke arah tembok.

Gaara berhenti tepat ketika punggung Ino bersandar pada dinding keras di belakangnya. Si gadis berjengit ketika melihat Gaara menatapnya bagai mangsa buruan dalam incaran.

Beradu pandang cukup lama, pemuda itu mulai membuka mulut.

"Jangan pernah mencoba melepaskan diri, atau aku bisa menyingkirkan teman-temanmu." Jeda sejenak saat Gaara memperhatikan kernyitan muncul di dahi Ino, lalu ia lanjut berkata. "Bahkan menyakitimu," desis sang pemuda mengancam, kepalanya menunduk tepat di depan wajah jelita milik si gadis.

Ino menelan ludah.

"Aku bertanya jika sekarang kau sedang ketakutan," ulang Gaara. Kali ini ia menuntut Ino bicara.

Si gadis mengatupkan rapat giginya, sebelum memutuskan menjawab.

"Aku... tidak takut," sahutnya dengan suara bergetar, memberanikan diri.

Wajahnya masih terdongak. Tubuhnya agak gemetaran namun raut mukanya tegas.

Mata hijau pemuda stoik itu sedikit melebar. Ia tak melihat ada keraguan yang ditunjukan paras elok tersebut. Sungguh gadis yang tangguh.

"Kenapa?"

"Sekali pun kau tak pernah melukaiku," gumam Ino.

Itu benar. Meski pemuda yang katanya berandal itu sering menekan dan memojokkan Ino seperti ini, namun ia tak pernah sekali pun dilukai secara fisik.

Sang pemuda jeli memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi yang tengah dipasang raut naif milik gadis itu. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali meruntuhkan keteguhan yang dimiliki Ino sekarang juga.

"Konyol sekali," timpal Gaara. Ia mulai mengangkat satu tangannya, mengeluarkannya dari saku celana.

"Kau bilang kau tidak takut padaku hanya karena aku tak pernah memberimu luka fisik," paparnya, selagi mulai mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuhkannya perlahan ke sebelah sisi kepala sang gadis. "Apa kau benar-benar meyakini itu?"

Ino menarik napas saat merasakan ujung jemari Gaara terasa hangat menyentuh kulitnya. "Ya."

"Darimana kau memperoleh keyakinan tersebut?" Gaara bertanya lagi.

Ino bisa merasakan jemari kekar itu menyisir kuat rambut sewarna jeraminya. Aneh, tangan tersebut tampak berbahaya namun sentuhannya terasa hati-hati.

"Firasatku berkata demikian," gumam Ino lagi.

Gaara terdiam sejenak untuk memandang gadis itu.

"Aku masih belum paham dengan jalan pikiranmu," ucapnya.

Ia lanjut menelusurkan jemarinya melewati pelipis Ino, lalu menempatkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di pelupuk mata sang gadis. "Apa aku akan mengerti jika kubelah kepalamu?"

Ino melebarkan _aquamarine_ nya.

"Juga keteguhan dalam hatimu," gumam pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna semerah darah tersebut. Jemarinya berangsur bergerak turun menelusuri garis rahang... leher... dan berhenti sejenak untuk menekan ceruk di antara tulang selangka Ino. Matanya mengikuti arah sentuhan jemarinya. Dirasakannya, si gadis terus menegang di sepanjang sentuhannya.

Gaara kembali mengangkat tatapannya pada safir biru Ino yang sedang gelisah, tepat ketika ujung jemarinya sampai di lembah dada Ino. "Apa aku dapat melihatnya jika kubelah dadamu?"

Ino menahan napas, refleks ia menggigit bibir ketika dadanya kian ditekan.

Gadis itu segera mengangkat lengannya sendiri dan langsung menangkap tangan Gaara untuk tidak bergerak lebih dari ini. Kentara enggan menjauh, jari pemuda itu balik meremas kuat jemari tangan si gadis.

"Aku bisa menghancurkanmu dari dalam." Remasan tangannya mengerat seraya Gaara berbisik. "Secara perlahan-lahan. Terus mengusik mentalmu. Merusak dirimu," tekan pemuda Sabaku itu, ia dapat merasakan tubuh gadis tawanannya menegak dengan ekspresi wajah yang berubah. Ketakutan kah... yang terpancar di sana?

Semakin menurunkan kepalanya sejajar wajah si gadis, pemuda itu berbisik. "Apa akhirnya aku menakutimu?"

Satu tangan Gaara yang masih ditempatkan di saku kini mulai bergerak naik untuk menangkup kuat dagu Ino. Gadis itu sedikit terkesiap.

"Aku tidak takut." Ino balik berbisik, tetap pada pendiriannya. Meski berusaha menjawab tegar, namun bibirnya kentara bergetar. Safir birunya sudah mulai berair dan nyaris tergenang.

"Aku tidak takut," ulang gadis itu. Keteguhan terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Gaara menyelidik sejenak. Tampaknya pertahanan gadis itu masih belum bisa dibobol. Kendati kecewa, ia berucap paham. "Begitu."

Gaara kembali mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Badannya kini sudah beradu dengan gadis itu, menghimpit tubuhnya. Sementara satu lututnya memaku tepat di antara paha Ino, membuat kaki jenjang sang gadis merenggang.

Ino berjengit, mulai tampak sedikit panik.

Pemuda itu tak berhenti. Ia mulai menyelipkan tangannya dari dagu Ino menuju tengkuk gadis itu. Lalu meraup rambut pirangnya untuk ditarik ke bawah.

Ino memekik. Tarikan tersebut membuat lehernya menenggak dan kepalanya semakin mendongak.

"Maka, aku akan melahapmu pelan-pelan." Gaara tetap memancangkan _jade_ nya tajam pada _aqua_ Ino. Bibir gadis itu bergetar akibat merasakan napas sang pemuda begitu dekat menyapu kulit pipinya.

"Sampai kau merasa tidak tahan lagi... dan menyerah," lanjut Gaara.

Pemuda itu menggeser lututnya ke atas, memancang dekat pada pangkal paha Ino. Si gadis terkesiap.

"Memohonlah, untuk dilepaskan," desis Gaara, menekan suaranya.

Ia menunggu sejenak, berharap si gadis akan menyerah. Namun lagi-lagi, ia hanya mendapat gelengan dari Ino.

Maka pemuda itu menyipitkan mata. Ia segera menundukkan kepala, memiringkan wajah sampai hidungnya menyentuh puncak hidung Ino.

"Pilihan bodoh," ujarnya, sebelum mulutnya memagut cepat bibir Ino yang sedang merenggang.

"Mmmhh." Ino sedikit melonjak. Matanya yang tadi melebar kini sepenuhnya terpejam.

Gadis itu mendesah. Ia mengerang ketika Gaara semakin melumat bibirnya secara kasar. Merasakan ciuman liar itu terus berlanjut, tubuh Ino bergetar hebat. Jantungnya berdetak riuh. Wajahnya memanas. Tangan Gaara yang masih digenggamnya terus menekan kuat dadanya.

Ino mencoba melepaskan ciuman panas itu saat ia mulai merasa kehabisan napas. Namun Gaara tak memberinya banyak waktu, dan kembali mengklaim bibir penuh nan ranum itu. Mengulumnya tanpa ampun.

"Ga.. Gaara- _kun_ ," desis Ino, mencari udara. Paru-parunya panas akibat nyaris kehabisan napas. Tidak, seluruh tubuhnya memang tengah memanas.

Sejenak kemudian, bibir pemuda itu telah beralih minat untuk menghisap lehernya.

Ino terengah. Satu tangannya mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Gaara.

Di bawah telapak tangannya, pemuda itu dapat merasakan dada Ino naik turun dengan gerakan cepat. Membuat Gaara memutuskan untuk melepaskan kulumannya dan mendongak perlahan.

"Apa kau berubah pikiran?" Gaara bertanya, mencermati ekspresi yang sedang dipasang gadis itu sekarang. "Kini kau takut padaku?"

Dengan _aqua_ berair, rambut berantakan, wajah merah padam dan napas tersengal, Ino menggeleng cepat. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan seolah-olah sedang menahan emosi. Jemari mungilnya mengelap bibirnya yang basah.

Namun bukannya menangis seperti yang diharapkan Gaara... ketika gadis itu menurunkan lengannya, sebuah senyuman lebar malah tersemat di mulutnya.

Wajah ketakutannya menghilang. Kini Ino sedang tampak senang dan puas.

Melihat itu, Gaara merengut lebih dalam. Raut senang sang gadis yang sudah sering disaksikannya itu... entah mengapa selalu berhasil mengoloknya. Membuatnya merasa kalah.

"Hehe," seringai Ino dengan polosnya. Tubuhnya sudah berhenti bergetar, tetapi rambutnya masih tak beraturan. Dengan penampilan demikian, ekspresi lugunya lenyap.

Gaara menghela napas pelan.

"Kau gadis yang aneh," komentarnya, sambil terus melihat Ino masih membalasnya dengan senyum senang.

"Aku menganggap itu sebagai pujian," ujar sang gadis santai.

Setelah merasa cukup, akhirnya Gaara melepaskan tubuh gadis yang tengah dikukungnya itu dan segera mengambil dua langkah mundur. Ia memberi ruang agar Ino bisa lebih bebas bergerak.

Tetapi _jade_ nya tak pernah meninggalkan wajah ayu Ino.

Seketika itu, Ino segera merapikan rambutnya yang kusut dan membereskan seragamnya yang cukup berantakan akibat ulah si pemuda barusan. Setelah selesai, ia mendongak dan kembali mematri senyuman.

Senyum licik yang selalu berhasil menjerat Gaara.

Ino melangkah mendekat ke arah pemuda yang sudah kembali menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Dengan gerakan manja, gadis itu mulai mengusap kemeja Gaara yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah cengkramannya, lalu mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher si pemuda.

Ino menelengkan kepala.

"Kau harus mencoba lebih keras untuk bisa menyudutkanku, Gaara- _kun,_ " ucapnya, entah mengapa terdengar cukup berharap. Lalu ia berjinjit dan mengecup lembut pipi pemuda itu. "Yang tadi itu masih kurang... mencekam." Ino berbisik, lalu menuntaskannya dengan kikikan jahil tepat di samping telinga si pemuda.

Gaara memperdalam rengutannya. "Aku pasti akan berhasil membuatmu menangis."

Ino merespon dengan kedikan bahu. "Aku menunggu," ucapnya, lalu ia menarik diri dan memutar tubuhnya untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. "Lain kali, semoga berhasil." Tersenyum hangat, si gadis melambaikan tangan.

Gaara masih memperhatikan Ino melenggang, melangkah semakin menjauh.

Gadis itu benar-benar tidak takut padanya. Dan malah terlihat seperti menyukai pelakuan dan ancaman-ancamannya.

 _Benar-benar gadis yang aneh_ , batinnya. Untuk sesaat, sudut mulutnya yang selalu membentuk garis datar itu sempat tertarik ke atas. Bibirnya melengkung samar, nyaris membentuk senyum.

Sejenak kemudian, Gaara membenahi kemejanya yang masih tampak sedikit berantakan. Lalu ia pun meninggalkan lorong kosong tersebut. Benaknya mulai memikirkan serangan yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Gaara masih bertekad untuk membuat gadis itu menyerah... dan mengaku takut padanya. Tunduk.

Takluk sepenuhnya.

.

.

Sakura yang merasa khawatir baru hendak menyusul Ino saat gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berbelok keluar dari persimpangan koridor.

Ino terlihat sedang bersenandung riang. Sakura menautkan alis, lalu menghembuskan napas cepat. Entah gadis tangguh –ketua klub bela diri– itu sedang merasa lega, kecewa, prihatin, bingung atau yang lainnya, tak ada yang tahu. Saking herannya, mimik Sakura sampai tak terbaca.

Ia segera menghampiri Ino.

"Ah, Sakura _,_ kau mencariku?" tanya Ino dengan polosnya.

Sakura tak segera menjawab, alih-alih ia melongok ke belakang untuk melihat Gaara sudah berjalan menjauh menuju ke arah lain, memunggungi keduanya.

"Aku selalu berpikir kau akan berakhir menangis setiap kali dia selesai menekan mentalmu seperti tadi," gumam Sakura pada akhirnya. Yakin barusan mental Ino telah diserang.

"Huh, benarkah?" Ino berkedip. "Kenapa?"

Sakura balik berkedip.

"Gaara- _kun_ tak akan pernah melakukan hal yang bisa menyakitiku," sangkal Ino cepat. "Dia tak akan membuatku menangis!" tambahnya, tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

Mendengar penuturan tersebut, Sakura hanya bisa melongo. Ia seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan karakter unik sahabatnya itu, namun nyatanya Sakura masih belum mampu membiasakan diri.

Akhirnya ia hanya mendesah pelan dan bergumam. "Kau gadis yang aneh, Ino."

Tentu saja. Seharusnya gadis normal sudah menangis hanya karena dilempar tatapan sinis oleh pemuda dingin itu. Namun rupanya hal seperti itu tidak berlaku pada sahabatnya. Nyatanya Ino malah seperti menikmati diperlakukan lebih buruk dari sekedar tatapan sinis atau perlakuan dingin.

Sahabat pirangnya itu senang ditekan. Bahkan cenderung suka disiksa secara fisik. Dasar maso—

"Kenapa semua orang senang sekali mengataiku begitu?"

Protes Ino membuyarkan renungan Sakura. Gadis Yamanaka itu tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa geli.

Sakura memandangnya datar lalu menarik lengan Ino untuk berbalik dan segera melangkah pergi menuju kelas. Ia bergeleng sepanjang jalan.

"Kalian pasangan yang aneh," celetuknya.

"Oh, terimakasih." Ino terkekeh. Malah menganggapnya sebagai pujian.

Ah, rupanya. Ino suka sekali disudutkan dan didominasi seperti itu oleh kekasihnya.

 **FINISH.**

* * *

Hallo~

Ini fanfik GaaIno buat temen-temen yang _request_ kemarin. Walaupun isinya rada... ahahaha *DICIDUK/ XP

Aku sedang rindu sama sosok Gaara yg [dulu pernah] garang dan liar [buas nas beringas] LOL jadilah kepikiran remake cerita _Domination-_ nya ulquihime ini. Gapapa ya, itung-itung perbanyak arsip juga~ Rasanya untuk cerita ini lebih cocok dibikin versi GaaIno daripada SasuIno.

Gaara terasa... bisa lebih mencekam (?) XD

 _Well_ , thanks for reading. Review?


End file.
